Newcomer
by spikeisdabest
Summary: Buffy is Voldemort's daughter, he's still alive, and she's decided to go to Hogwart's for her seventh year. Harry and all the other usual characters are still there and Dumbledore is also still alive.
1. 1   Introductions

**Note- In this story the characters are very different to how they are usually portrayed, so please don't say that I am making someone too emotional or something like that, because if they are very emotional, then that is how I want them to be. Also, I am sorry if there are any mistakes in this but I have no beta and sometimes my computer autocorrects stuff that I don't want to be corrected, like it changes Parseltongue to Parse tongue. Anyway, thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- The characters used are not mine as well as the setting, although the plot is my idea. All rights belong to the authors/writers/directors.**

**xxxxxxxx**

"To our new students, I say welcome. To our old ones, I say welcome back. I am sure this will be another exciting year filled with the chances for you to stuff your brains full of titbits of random information. But, alas, there is a time for speeches, it is not now so…"

"Say hello to the new girl." A loud crash reverberated through the room as both doors banged open, revealing a beautiful blonde girl who's hair reflected the moonlight, although the rest of her body remained swathed in shadows.

"You lot are hopeless, I tell you to say hello and all you do is sit there gawping, you all should be ashamed of yourselves." It seemed as if every boy in the room was under a spell and all the other girls in the room could do was watch enviously. When the new girl stepped forward, it seemed as if the enchantment only intensified, and nothing could break it.

"Oh my Lord. I can't believe that I actually agreed to go to this school. Are you all completely brain dead?" Her words echo round the hall but no-one responds, so she steps forward and advances on towards the staff table. It's as if the spell has suddenly been lifted, but all the boys still look towards her with longing in their eyes.

"Hello dear, I take it you are Miss Buffy Anne Summers Riddle." A few gasps could be heard at the surname, especially from the Gryffindor's, whilst the Slytherin's just sat there, looking smug, obviously having been informed by their death-eater fathers of the newcomer.

"That'd be me Sir, but as I'm sure you understand, daddy can be a bit protective, so I'm not on my own." Buffy's melodic voice once again enchanted all the boys, even the ones who knew her true identity and didn't trust her. At Buffy's statement, Dumbledore didn't seem surprised and made a gesture that said, call them in.

"Spike!" A figure with striking platinum blond hair and a black leather duster stepped out of the shadows and strutted towards Buffy, confidence in his every step. This time it was the girls who were enthralled with this new being with his handsome but roguish looks.

"Professor, this is Spike, or should I say William the Bloody, but don't worry, he knows that if he hurts anyone, he'll be punished, but he can restrain himself. Its just bagged blood for him these days." Its was obvious Dumbledore knew exactly who Spike was from the look of interest in his eyes as he examined him. He nodded his consent, obviously satisfied by his examination, but he was not one of many.

Hermione, as the intelligent girl that she was, had caught the bagged blood comment and she knew instantly that the mysterious Spike was a vampire, and a dangerous one if she has read the look of recognition correctly that had sparked in Dumbledore's eyes. It made her wonder how this girl could be important enough that she would need a bodyguard in Hogwarts, let alone a vampire one. Of course! Riddle! Hermione almost hit herself for missing such an obvious clue in the quickly unravelling mystery. This peculiar Buffy girl must be a relation to Voldemort, most likely his daughter, but that still didn't explain why Dumbledore was allowing her to attend Hogwarts, when she was most likely to be evil, especially since she would probably be in her seventh and last year, like her, and she would have been brought up and taught extremely Dark magic, probably by Voldemort himself. Hermione sighed, doubting that anyone would even be able to understand the working's of Dumbledore's mind.

"Carry on my dear child, I take it you have another guard." Dumbledore said, aware of the audience they had, as the whole of the student body listened intently to their every word, and watched their every movement, or, as he stood corrected, watched her every movement.

"Yes, my other guard is rather distasteful to most, including me, but my father wanted someone with brawn but no brain, and who would carry out my orders without hesitation. He will be my night guard while Spike will be with me during the day. Greyback!" After Buffy called Greyback's name, another figure stepped out of the shadows. He was hunched over and had a big, intimidating figure that was certainly not handsome. His face was also recognised by a few of the pupils who had been at the ministry during their fifth year, and who knew he was a Death Eater. When Greyback reached Buffy, he bowed slightly, muttered a quiet "Mistress" and he continued on to the edge of the hall, away from his mistress and her daylight guard.

This sent a few confused murmurs through the crowd , but as Harry Potter was not one to sit on the sidelines whispering, he stood up instead.

"He's a Death Eater!" He shouted whilst pulling out his wand, confirming many people's fear.

"Well spotted Harry, but don't worry, he won't hurt anyone. Well, not unless I ask him too." A ripple of whisperings spread through the hall as Buffy continued to speak to Harry in Parseltongue, although he had not yet realised she was doing so, as it came naturally to him and he could not tell the difference between the two languages.

"Now come here Harry, I want to see the Boy who lived." It was as if she had used an impirius charm, and Harry found it impossible to ignore Buffy's demands, not that he was exactly unwilling. When Harry reached her, Buffy began to circle him whilst examining. This continued for a few minutes until she finally came to a stop.

"Well, I don't know what's so special about you. With your reputation, I expected you to at least be a bit more masculine." This caused a burst of laughter to come out of everyone who disliked Harry, as Buffy had stopped talking in Parseltongue.

"You may sit now." Once again Harry obeyed without hesitation, but he was stopped when Buffy, with unbelievably quick movements, reached out to grasp his shoulder.

"Wait! I just want to introduce you to someone." Buffy raised her arms up and once again speaking in Parseltongue, she said "Come." Suddenly, a strange hissing could be heard, or at least that's what it sounded like to anyone who wasn't Harry or Buffy, but to them, it sounded like "Greetings Mistress." Two small reptilian heads appeared from both her sleeves and out slithered to small snakes. They curled themselves around Buffy's wrists with the heads facing towards Harry and they continued to hiss quietly to each other, obviously now comfortable and content to stay on her wrists until she sent them away.

"This one is called Venom," Buffy gestured to the snake on her right wrist, "and this is Fang." She then pointed towards the left wrist. "They are both American Copperheads, which are very poisonous snakes from North America. Daddy went and found them to give to me for my seventeenth birthday. Say hello then." Harry muttered a quiet hello before quickly backing towards his seat, surprisingly scared of the snakes, even though he could understand them, although maybe that was why.

"As interesting as it has been, I believe now is the time for you to be sorted my dear, although I don't think that the Hat will be very pleased at us waking him up only a short while after he last had to do some sorting, but alas, there is not alternative. So, professor McGonagoll, if you will please bring me the hat." Buffy stepped away from Dumbledore slightly while he spoke, boredom the dominant emotion displayed on her face.

With a tap of McGonagoll's wand, the hat once again awoke, but a disgruntled groan could be heard. Then, to everyone who wasn't Buffy, a vampire, a werewolf or one of the teachers huddled round the hat, no more could be heard.

"Dumbledore! I expected at least a terms rest before you woke me up again. Do you have any idea how much energy a Sorting takes out of you?" Suddenly, the Hat caught sight of Buffy and it was as if he was asleep again, only his eyes remained moving, or rather, transfixed in an oh-my-Lord-his-eyes-are-going-to-pop-out manner.

"Dumbledore, no more talking, I'll do it, but I believe a new song is in order." The Hat said, still staring at Buffy. Then, in a quieter tone, more to himself, he said. "They deserve some sort of warning after all."

The students, throughout the exchange, continued to gossip about the new girl, coming up with insane ideas as to where she had come from. Strangely enough, the Slytherin's all remained completely silent, as if they needed permission to speak, although who they would ask remained unknown to everyone but the Slytherin's themselves.

"Silence!" Dumbledore's voice rang out across the hall, and everyone was immediately silent. "The Hat has something to say before he sorts Miss Riddle into a House, so if you would be kind enough to listen please. Go on, Hat."

_Hogwart's is still the same  
__And is unlikely to ever change  
__But now there is another foe  
__Opinions will be rearranged_

_They are yet another descendant of Salazar  
__Not even the mighty Harry Potter can defeat her  
__Nothing will be this evils cure  
__Soon the line between good and evil will be a blur_

_But this foe is indeed different  
__She does not revel in blood and gore  
__Neither does she strive for power  
__Evil just rules at her core_

_And now it is time for another sorting  
__Although this one is late  
__The outcome is already known  
__Although this cannot be said for her fate_

At the ending of the Hat's song, silence reigned, as no-one could think of anything to say about the Hat's shocking song.

"Buffy Anne Summers Riddle, please come forward to be sorted." Buffy strutted forward with confidence and when she was directly in front of the hat, she gave a nod followed by a sadistic smile that made the Hat visibly shudder. She then reached forward, grabbed the Hat, and moved to place it on her head. Before she could do so though, without the Hat even touching her head, it shouted out…

"Slytherin." Though it was obvious that the Slytherin's were pleased, but not surprised, not a cheer was made, at least not until Buffy nodded towards them. Then the noise was deafening as she walked towards them, a smug smile on her face but a knowing look in her eye. All the boys from the other Houses could actually be heard making a disappointed sigh, which only made Buffy smile more.

She headed straight towards Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Spike following close by, whilst Greyback followed from a bigger distance. Wherever she went, the Slytherin's stood up and bowed their heads respectfully to her. When she reached Draco, he actually bowed, a gesture that shocked many, as they had all become used to him being the undisputed Prince of Slytherin, and for him to actually admit that someone was superior to him was a huge shocker.

When Buffy sat down, Draco and all the standing Slytherin's also sat, and the thought that was almost identical in every Slytherin's mind was...

_This is going to be a good year._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review as it gives me the drive to continue.**

**Thank You**

**Spikeisdabest**

**P.S. Some might wonder how Spike can be her daylight guard, but all I can say is, they live in a magic world.**


	2. 2 Strange happenings

**For all of those reading this, thanks. The previous authors note still stands, as well as the disclaimer.**

**Also, please review. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but if I get more reviews, I am more likely to write a lot more.**

**xxxxxxx**

Previously...

When Buffy sat down, Draco and all the standing Slytherin's also sat, and the thought that was almost identical in every Slytherin's mind was...

_This is going to be a good year._

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two- Strange happenings

The atmosphere in the Slytherin common room that night was one of anticipation and excitement. Everyone knew that a change was coming, but in what form, most people remained unsure, all except those familiar with a certain new girl.

Buffy was now easily the most liked girl out of all the Slytherin's. Although everyone had had a sort of feared respect for her, they had not yet known what she in herself would be like, but it only took half an hour for her to be friends with every one of them. With her first step in to the common room, Buffy had begun to mingle. She flitted from person to person, and with every one of them, they all felt a sort of distinct familiarity towards Buffy, as well as a great appreciation for her personality. Whilst talking to the different individuals, she knew exactly what topics to talk about, whether they would be when they thought the Chudley Cannons would be knocked out of the league with the boys, or when the next Gucci handbag would come on sale with the girls, and this changed the feelings of respect to those of great adoration, or at least more than already felt.

However, wherever Buffy went, Spike remained by her side. Greyback had disappeared a while ago, which many were relieved by, but Spike did help stop everyone from overcrowding Buffy, as his aura of menace kept everyone at a safe distance, even when the girls continues to throw him flirtatious glances. Whenever one of the girls would attempt to do anything more however, Buffy placed a possessive arm on Spike's elbow and glare at the perpetrator. This would immediately scare off the girl, and warn them never to attempt anything again. Of course, you got the odd stupid girl who would ignore Buffy, but whenever that would happen, all the other girls would whisper angry words at her and steer her away.

It was well into the night when Buffy excused herself. Everyone in the common room held their breath, waiting to find out where exactly Buffy would be staying, and that breath was let out in one big whoosh, as Buffy began to head towards the door.

"You didn't actually expect me to sleep in the same room as you, did you?" Buffy said, and although there was a smile on her face, the message was clear. She was superior, and was to be treated as such. Leaving the Slytherin's to fight among themselves, Buffy walked away with a swish of her hips, her daylight guard, as always, by her side.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Contrary to popular belief, when Buffy left the Common Room, she didn't head to her private quarters. Instead, she began to walk swiftly towards the Headmaster's office, a look of pure determination on her face.

When she reached the two stone gargoyles' that guarded the office, Buffy looked up, and with a look of pure disdain, she uttered two words.

"Mars bars."

The two gargoyles' parted without a word, and a rolling spiral staircase was revealed. The two (one and a half) Slytherin's bounded onto it and were lifted upwards towards the large oak doors.

When they reached them, Buffy turned around.

"You can leave now Spike, thank you, and tell Greyback that I expect him to be waiting outside the office when I return. I will see you in a few hours or so." With a gracious smile, Spike leapt off the staircase, landing with catlike grace, and began to walk quickly away.

Taking a deep breath, Buffy turned towards the door, and with a not often seen look of nervousness, she knocked. She then leaned forward as if to push open the doors, only for them to open themselves, and Buffy stumbled forwards before regaining her balance.

As she walked slowly in, she looked around in amazement. Buffy was completely surrounded by magical items of the craziest (and dare she say it, expensive) kind. There were strange items that were giving off steam, and even something that seem to be occasionally burping. However it wasn't any of that that caught her eye, because all Buffy could see was the bright orange phoenix that perched regally in the centre of the room. Its tail feathers were of a fiery red, but its eyes were pure black. As Buffy stared into their depths, a shiver raced up her spine, and she felt herself walking forwards, where the command had come from was unknown, but soon, that didn't matter.

As soon as Buffy was within a foot of the phoenix, it launched itself forward. Buffy closed her eyes and her hands flew up to cross protectively over her face. Only to hear a sweet trilling noise. It relaxed her stiff limbs, and made her forget about the 'danger' she had just been in, and she slowly lowered her arms down to her sides. Not yet opening her eyes, but as she did, she found herself gasping in amazement.

Directly in front of her, the phoenix hovered. Its wings were opened, and seemed to be fixed in a protective cradle around her head, only moving slightly to keep the bird hovering there. When she opened her eyes more, she saw the onyx eyes of the phoenix staring directly at her, and to Buffy, it seemed as if they were seeing into her very soul. They stared and stared, and Buffy had never felt so vulnerable, or so alive. Not even when she was conversing with Fang, Venom or Nagini did she get such a rush, as if she had just won the marathon, and this was her irreplaceable prize.

Naturally, sweet moments like that don't last forever, and Buffy was startled out of her day dreaming by a subtle cough sounding somewhere behind her. She leapt back and blushed as if she had just been caught kissing a boyfriend by her parents, then realising that she was being incredibly stupid. _Stupid bird._

Still, Buffy was still shaken by the experience, yet was feeling a strange sense of yearning, waiting for her to claim the bird as her own. She felt as if the bird belonged to her, and Buffy became even angrier when she saw Dumbledore petting the phoenix, and muttering something about his name being _Fawkes._ How stupid. However, she put on a neutral expression as she had been taught to, and checked the mental barrier around her thoughts.

Buffy gave herself a mental slap for getting distracted, and then turned towards Dumbledore.

"Why did you allow Greyback to stay in Hogwarts?"

...

That was the beginning of a very long conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

READ PLEASE! IMPORTANT!

On my profile, I have put up a poll for the pairing for this story. It was originally going to be Buffy/Spike, but I realised that not everyone may like that, so I have left it up to you.

I don't think this chapter is as good as the first one, but oh well.

And remember...

Please review.


	3. 3 Of Questions and Answers

**Sorry. I know I promised a week but I became waylaid. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, although it is more of a filler chapter and a chance for you to see a new more vulnerable side of Buffy. Don't expect it to last though.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Previously…

Buffy gave herself a mental slap for getting distracted, and then turned towards Dumbledore.

"Why did you allow Greyback to stay in Hogwarts?"

...

XXXXXX

Chapter Three- Of questions and Answers

Although the question was relatively simple, it seemed that Dumbledore needed time to ponder it, and ponder it he did. He sat there silently, blue eyes twinkling with amusement whilst hiding behind their half-moon frames, but an understanding also sparked in them. He knew exactly why Buffy had asked him that, yet he remained silent. Maybe he didn't know how to phrase his answer, although that sounded extremely unlikely as the Professor was seemingly ancient, and always had had a way with words.

Instead of becoming impatient, Buffy also sat there silently. She didn't fidget or repeat the question in a subtle prompt to show her eagerness for the answer, no, she just simply sat there, almost mirroring the Headmaster's position. It was a strange sort of challenge, a trial of patience. Who would break first, who would speak, who would move, who would commit some sort of movement that would cause them to forfeit this strange game? Many would have assumed Dumbledore would have won, after all, he was wise beyond his years and had an endless pool of patience, however, it turned out that neither of them cracked. Instead, it was Fawkes who ended the impromptu challenge, as he trilled loudly, causing them both to turn their attention to the bird. Only then did Dumbledore speak.

"I let him in because I know you control him, and although you may not believe this, I trust you enough to know that you won't make any outrageous decisions that could cause my belief in you to cease." This time, Buffy's emotions were displayed openly across her face as she gaped at the strange man, not able to truly comprehend how anyone could truly trust her. She was a Riddle and the daughter of Voldemort, most people feared her, all respected her, but very few (if any) actually trusted her, especially when it came to people's lives.

Buffy once again put up her unemotional expression, hiding her shock from view, but the wise Headmaster had already spotted the surprise that had flitted across the young witch's face and could only feel pity for her.

What a horrible life she must have lead, idolised by those she did not know for reasons she did not know, placed on a pedestal not for who she herself was, but for the power her father held over her worshippers. It was unlikely that Buffy had ever had a true friend in all her life, and the Professor couldn't even imagine the loneliness the poor girl sitting in front of him must feel. He could only hope that the year she would spend at this school would be full of happiness, maybe even enough to change how she perceived the world, and for her to understand how wrong her father was in his views.

Albus wouldn't hold out for that moment though, only hoping that the child would at last feel some sort of happiness.

"Now I have a question for you dear child. Why exactly did you get sent to attend this, if I may say so, marvellous school?" His bright blue eyes continued to sparkle as he posed his question, no hesitation or doubt in his mind that the answer he may hear would be anything unsavoury. Fawkes, however, was obviously not as sure as he trilled unhappily from his perch on the edge of Dumbledore's desk, his brightly coloured head flitting from side to side as he looked at the two people on either side of him. Both automatically reached out to sooth the disgruntled bird and Buffy quickly pulled her hand away as she saw she had almost crossed paths with the headmaster. Dumbledore simply smiled at her and continued to sooth his agitated bird, still waiting patiently for the answer he was sure he would receive.

"I'm not sure how that is any of your business Professor." Buffy stated sharply, her eyes never meeting those of the professor's, as if afraid that he may see her as a scared little girl instead of the strong, bold woman she was often portrayed as.

"Well Miss Riddle, I am the headmaster of this school, am I not? So surely it is my responsibility to, as you say, pry into my students 'business'." Buffy had to smile at that. Only Dumbledore could compliment his own nosiness in such a way that he seemed to no longer be nosy.

"As I'm sure you are aware Professor, my father has always been very wary of you. Never fearful, but always wary. So he decided that I had been trained enough to face the outside world, for everyone to see what power father truly held, in the form of me. I am more powerful than his strongest Death Eater, speak Parseltongue obviously, and could probably keep up with you in a Wizard's Duel. The sad thing is that I am really not exaggerating. I have no need for the education this school provides as I am already far above anything it could possibly teach me. That is why I am his greatest weapon. I never was and never will be his daughter; I am just a means to the winning of this war."

Dumbledore looked on in sadness, never speaking any words of comfort to Buffy. Instead they once again just sat in silence, Fawkes gently nudging the blonde girls hand as she absentmindedly stroked him, staring out the window at the dark night sky.

"I have another question, if I may, for you professor." Buffy said, looking up inquiringly at the Professor, finally meeting his eyes. Dumbledore nodded in acquiescence and Buffy continued.

"Why exactly did you let me into this school Sir? I am sure you were aware of my abilities before I just told you about them, and of course my ancestry isn't very desirable. There would also have been other students wishing to become pupils of this school, so why on earth did you allow me to enter and become a pupil here. I am a danger to your pupils and…"

The headmaster cut Buffy off before she could continue.

"My dear child, I take my duties as the headmaster of this school very seriously, so that means taking care of my students. However, I have been told that it is in my nature to be kind and I cannot help but agree, I saw in you a broken child who needed to find something in life other than the vicious nature of dark magic. I saw that you needed something that would help you continue onwards throughout life, no matter which side you chose. I know you may not agree with me on this matter, but I hoped and still do hope that giving you this opportunity will help you." Dumbledore smiled at Buffy kindly and she had no choice but to smile back, however watery and weak that smile may have been.

"I am afraid I may not be able to be fixed any more Professor, but thank you for showing me the kindness that no one else bothered with. Unfortunately I do not believe I will be able to turn against my father for you Sir, as no matter what cruelty he shows me, I will always love him."

The headmaster only nodded, no disappointment showing on his face.

"I expected no different child, however I may be able to give you a different offer…" Their murmuring continued for many hours and there were many agitated outbursts from Buffy throughout. Dumbledore remained calm and collected and at last the pair seemingly reached a decision.

"I'm afraid I can only say…"

**XXXXX**

**Currently the poll stands behind the pairing of Spike/Buffy. The poll will remain open on my profile for a while longer, so you can still go and vote.**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger but it probaly won't be resolved for quite some time. Will Buffy agree to help or will she stick by her fathers side. All is not as it seems.**

**Please review.**

**Spikeisdabest**


End file.
